The present invention, relates to wall-mounted pushbutton control units.
The present invention, more particularly relates to pushbutton control units for household security systems.
The present invention, most particularly relates to a cover assembly that can be used to prevent accidental, or deliberate, activation of the pushbuttons of a wall mounted pushbutton household security system control unit.
Household security systems sometimes include control panels, which are mounted on a room wall, and containing an array of pushbuttons for setting the alarm devices, etc. The householder manually depresses selected pushbuttons in a pre-determined order to set the alarm, or to deactivate the alarm. Typically, the control unit pushbuttons project outwardly from the room wall surface.
Since the pushbuttons are exposed, there is always a potential danger that a person might deliberately, or accidently, operate one or more of the pushbuttons in a random fashion, such that the alarm would be either activated, or deactivated, against the desires of the householder. The present invention, is especially designed to provide a cover assembly that can be added to existing wall-mounted pushbutton control units, in order to deter accidental, or inadvertent, operation of the pushbuttons.
It is already known to locate circuit breaker pushbuttons within wall-mounted cabinets for the express purpose of shielding the pushbuttons from contaminating dust or liquids. Such cabinets are relatively expensive. The present invention seeks to provide a less expensive alternative to a complete cabinet. The present invention is also aimed at providing a cover assembly that can be added to existing wall-mounted pushbutton control units, without modifying the existing control units.